Before Hogwarts
by Selena Lupus
Summary: GIVEN UP. Will write more interesting stories than this...OK?
1. A Meeting

**A long, long time ago...**

* * *

Godric Gryffindor stared into the misty countryside. Rain poured onto the moors, the wet, dripping landscape around the abandoned castle. Some time in the future, that old musty castle would become the Hogwarts Wizarding School but for now, nothing was special about it.

"Godric! I've found someone here!" shouted Salazar Slytherin.

Those two were best friends, and always had been. they had known each other since birth. Godric tailed after Salazar into a dark room. It smelt terrible and the only way in or out was through the large hole in the wall. Then he heard sobbing, or was it laughing? A young lady of twenty was there reading a book on extremely advanced spells. She saw them and smiled. This was Rowena Ravenclaw, an educated girl, and clever beyond years. Another lady came out behind ripped curtains.

"Helga Hufflepuff here," she said nervously.

Helga served Rowena. She was a loyal and hardworking one, keep to take on any job. However, it was not a servant and mistress relationship, it was a deep friendship almost sister like, just like Godric and Salazar(though in their case it would be brother like!). The four soon became very good friends. Rowena told them all sorts of stories. She did not own the castle. She had just gone wandering one day when she came across it. It was already dark so she spent the night there, conjuring up food when she was hungry. Then, one day, out of the distance, she saw a girl, perhaps the same age as she was, wandering. Just wandering. In the misty moors and silent surroundings. It was Helga.

Helga was forever grateful to Rowena and kept her loyalty to her. Any secrets were kept between them, any worries would be sorted out but kept to themselves. It had been like this for five years. Now, they had company. They could all be really good friends! Well why not?

* * *

i know, i know! The real version is probably written somewhere in the books.

But this is my version! Enjoy!


	2. Playing 'Schools!

**A long, long time ago...**

* * *

"What is there, in this castle?" asked Salazar, getting bored.

"Oh," Helga smiled widely. "Hundreds and hundreds of rooms! Me and Rowena went out to explore one day and we almost got lost! But all of them are really dark and gloomy. Do you want to go and see for yourself?"

The boy looked at each other and nodded. They brought heaps and heaps of wooden sticks to make torches and entered a vast space. It was a grand hall that was absolutely huge. A competition was suggested. It was who could lift their line of torches first is allowed to decide what to do with the abandoned castle. Rowena looked about her and thought, _why is everyone lifting the torches up one by one? There are hundreds!_ So, she took out her wand, and raised her whole line of torches into the air. It was obvious who had won. But everyone just carried on lifting their torches, going out of neat rows. It wasn't to win, it was to light up the huge hall.

"Why don't we make this place into a pretend school?" suggested Rowena.

The others agreed that this was a good idea, good fun too. Years had passed since they had played any sort of game and they felt like it would be a good break from being grown up!

"Rowena," Godric said. "Will be the teacher. Call her...Professor Ravenclaw!"

They all laughed at the name. Such a young lady being called "professor" was almost unheard of! Nevertheless, Rowena taught them a lot of things, a lot of them, the other three did not actually know. But she acted like a good teacher. After all, her dream was to become a real teacher.

"Rowena's a really brilliant one!" laughed Salazar. "Let's make this into a real school!"

"Impossible!" snorted Godric, trying not to laugh. "But let's put up a sign outside the front door! What shall we call this school?"

"Hogwarts Wizarding School," Rowena said the first thing that came into her head.

The others laughed some more but used the name!


	3. Sorry

**Sorry.**

**I have a better idea than this. Plus, I can't think of a proper story line. I will end this and start a new and more interesting story. Deal? :-(**

**ABCalphabetCookie**


End file.
